An axially and radially effective roller-bearing seal is known from German utility model No. 1,958,382. This seal assembly has an elastomeric ring that is fitted against the radially inwardly directed surface of the outer bearing ring or race and that is formed with an axially open seat for an axial ring that bears axially against the perpendicular face of a washer or flange formed on a flange of a shaft. An L-section stiffening ring is provided in the elastomeric ring and a spring is braced between it and the lip of this ring carrying the axial section. A radial bearing is vulcanized to this stiffening ring and radially inwardly engages the radially outwardly directed surface of the shaft.
Such a bearing forms a relatively good seal. Its main disadvantage is that it is relatively bulky. The axial length in particular of such a bearing is relatively great so that it takes up more room than many applications have to spare.